My Ex
by AuthorSinner
Summary: WP @Author Sinner/CHAPTER 2 UP!/Kita sudah berpisah cukup lama, benang takdir yang sudah terputus itu tidak akan bisa disambung kembali... Kesalahan di masalalu bak kaca pecah yang tidak akan kembali lagi sempurna... Tapi takdir juga mempertemukan kita lagi... Jadi, bolehkah aku berharap kau kembali?
1. Chapter 1

"Kau tidak ingin menikah lagi, Sasuke?"

Iris sehitam jelaga itu menatap tidak suka pada ibunya yang menyiratkan luka di sana. Sarapan pagi yang dikiranya akan terasa tenang dan damainya terusik.

"Tidak." ucap bungsu Uchiha itu cepat, menyuapkan lagi sesendok nasi goreng buatan sang bunda.

"Kau ini, bahkan Madara saja sudah akan menikah lagi." keluh Mikoto dengan wajah cemberut.

"Benarkah? Dengan siapa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan setengah antusias. Bukan maksudnya untuk ikut campur, hanya penasaran pada sosok wanita macam apa yang mampu menaklukkan hati Pamannya yang kelewat keras itu. Di umur empat puluh tahun akhirnya dia menikah lagi, setelah hampir empat tahun dia menduda karena ditinggal mati sang istri ketika melahirkan Mafuyu putrinya.

"Dia tidak mau bilang." jawab sang Ayah Fugaku. "Kita juga tidak diperkenankan menghadiri pernikahannya yang tertutup di Prancis."

"Kita keluarganya kan?" Itachi yang baru bergabung ikut penasaran.

"Dia bilang, kau akan menentang pernikahanku bila tahu siapa istriku."

Sasuke mendecih merasa sebal karena Pamannya Madara yang seenaknya. "Paling hanya wanita yang menginginkan hartanya."

"Jaga ucapanmu Sasuke!" Fugaku terlihat marah, wajahnya mengeras. "Dia Kakaku! Meski hanya sepupuku, bagaimana pun ia tetaplah Uchiha juga."

Mikoto yang melihatnya merasa tidak enak. "Su-sudah..." wanita anggun itu berusaha menengahi.

"Jangan jadikan Pernikahan Kakakku sebagai pelampiasanmu. Kenapa? Kau kecewa karena Madara kini akan menikah dan hanya kau yang menjadi duda di klan Uchiha?" Ejek Fugaku, yang ditanggapi dingin oleh Sasuke. "Kalau dulu kau tidak macam-macam, sekarang pasti kau sudah bahagia bersama keluarga kecilmu. Ck, kau memang Uchiha yang paling payah!"

"CUKUP! Aku berangkat!"

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar meninggalkan meja makan. Lebih memilih untuk segera pergi bekerja daripada harus ribut dengan Sang Ayah. Melajukan mobilnya cepat.

Ini semua bukan salah Ayahnya, apa yang dikatakan Fugaku tidaklah salah. Sasuke sangat tahu bahwa dalam lubuh hatinya, ia hanya iri. Iri karena Pamannya menemukan pendamping hidupnya yang baru. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang masih tidak dapat menerima kesendiriannya setelah lima tahun berlalu.

 _"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Apa kau mencintaiku?"_

 _Suara lembut dan manja itu terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Sasuke._

 _"Tidak."_

 _Bahkan dirinya masih dapat mengingat sedingin apa Pria itu menjawab pertanyaan yang dilayangkan wanita yang saat itu menjadi istrinya._

 _"Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."_

 _Bagaimana pun yang dilakukan Sasuke, wanita itu akan tetap memberikan senyuman dan pipi yang merona padanya. Seburuk apa pun perlakuannya, wanita itu akan memberikan senyuman dan sapaan lembut esok paginya. Seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa kemarin. Seperti wanita itu tak pernah disakiti oleh Sasuke._

 _Bahkan ketika Sasuke pulang mabuk dan menyerang wanita itu brutal, mencumbu istrinya dengan kasar, meski Sasuke dengan kesadaran yang tersisa sedikit, bukan nama istrinya yang ia lenguhkan di sela dan akhir dari kenikmatannya. Menyadari bahwa istri yang tengah ia cumbu menatapnya kecewa, dan setelah penyatuan itu istrinya akan menangis dan Sasuke hanya akan memunggunginya seolah tangisan itu tak pernah ia dengar._

 _Lalu seperti biasanya, wanita itu akan membuatkan sup hangat pereda mabuk untuknya. Lagi-lagi wanita itu akan berakting semalam tak ada apa pun yang terjadi. Padahal Sasuke dapat melihat mata sembab wanita itu dengan jelas. Sama halnya dengan hari yang lain, Sasuke akan membiarkannya._

 _Apa yang membuat wanita itu akhirnya berubah?_

 _Sasuke tahu jawabannya, tapi entah kenapa dirinya terus menyangkal. Tidak mau dihinggapi rasa bersalah, Sasuke membiarkannya. Pembiaran yang akan Sasuke sesali seumur hidupnya._

 _Malam itu Sasuke pergi ke klab, menghabiskan waktunya untuk minum bersama teman satu Sekolahnya dulu._

 _"Sasuke, kudengar akhirnya kau menikah dengan Hinata ya kan?" celoteh Naruto yang merupakan teman baiknya. "Bagaimana kabarnya? Kau tak pernah membiarkannya datang untung reuni Ttebayo!" Teriak Naruto sebal, memberikan delikkan mata tajam pada Sasuke yang tengah meneguk minumannya._

 _"Kukira kau akan menikahi Sakura." Ucap Naruto lagi._

 _Sasuke terdiam menerawang akan sosok gadis yang mencuri hatinya semenjak SMA. Mereka berpacaran sangat lama, bahkan hingga akhir semester kuliahnya. Tapi gadis musim semi itu memutuskan cintanya, lebih memilih untuk meniti karirnya sebagai model di luar Negeri. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang merana._

 _Seseorang menepuk pundak Sasuke, membuat pria itu menengok._

 _Iris hitam Sasuke mengecil, menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Itu Haruno Sakura, sang mantan kekasih yang masih ia cintai hingga kini._

 _"Hai, Sasuke-kun." Gadis itu menyapanya dengan senyuman yang seolah tidak berubah. Menghantarkan rasa sakit dan bahagia bersamaan. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

 _Tak lama setelah kembalinya Sakura, kegilaan yang lain dilakukan Sasuke. Tak cukup menyia-nyiakan Hinata yang menjadi istri sahnya, Sasuke bermain api. Ia memulai lagi romansa masa mudanya dengan Sakura. Bernostalgia dan lebih sering pulang ke Apartemen wanita itu._

 _Hinata juga bukanlah gadis bodoh, adik Hyuuga Neji itu adalah seorang Nona muda yang mengenyam pendidikan Hukum, tentu wanita itu memiliki otak yang cerdas. Cintalah yang membuatnya bodoh, menjadikannya seperti keledai idiot yang terus terbuai akan statusnya sebagai istri Uchiha Sasuke. Menutup mata dan telinganya akan kebenaran soal cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Pernikahan ini hanya sebatas keterpaksaan Sasuke, Mikoto dan Fugaku jatuh hati pada Nona Hyuuga, menginginkan Hinata sebagai menantu mereka. Mungkin bila Itachi belum menikah dengan Izumi, maka Kakaknyalah yang harus menikahi Hinata. Karena Sasuke ditinggalkan Sakura, maka mau tak mau Sasuke menerimanya. Ada sebuah harapan bahwa suatu hari nanti ia akan mencintai Nona Hyuuga._

 _Tapi selama bahtera rumah tangga itu berlayar, tak jua Sasuke merasakan cinta itu. Ia tak dapat membalas cinta istrinya._

 _Hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura mulai tercium oleh Fugaku, ia sering mendapati Putranya itu pulang lebih awal, awalnya ia pikir Sasuke berniat menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Hinata. Tapi ia salah, Sasuke berselingkuh dengan wanita yang telah mencampakkannya. Bahkan berani untuk tidak pulang dan menginap di kediaman wanita itu._

 _Fugaku berang, Mikoto juga kecewa. Hinata diberondong pertanyaan mengenai kesadarannya akan perubahan perilaku suaminya. Wanita itu hanya dapat menggeleng, wajahnya tampak ngeri, tak percaya bahwa Pria yang begitu ia puja menduakan cintanya. Sasuke juga tak lepas dari hajaran Fugaku. Ayahnya begitu malu, ia mengecewakan kepercayaan Hiashi yang merupakan kawannya sejak dulu._

 _"Kau mau bagaimana Hinata?" Fugaku menyerahkan keputusan itu pada sang menantu, bagaimana pun Hinata yang tersakiti di sini._

 _"A-aku... aku akan bertahan di sisi Sasuke-kun!" Jawaban yang awalnya terbata itu akhirnya terucap jelas. "Mungkin aku yang ceroboh, aku masih kurang memuaskan untuk Sasuke-kun. Aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik agar Sasuke-kun hanya memandangku."_

 _Sasuke menatap tak percaya, dengan wajah dan tubuhnya yang sakit akibat pukulan Fugaku, ia dengan jelas mendengar dan menatap keseriusan istrinya itu untuk bertahan dengannya._

 _Bukan ini yang diharapkan Sasuke._

 _"Serius?" Sasuke berucap lirih. "Kau bodoh apa?" Sasuke bergumam._

 **TBC**

 **MIND TO RNR?**

Semoga kalian suka, salam Author Sinner... Jangan lupa kunjungi akun Wattpadku di Author_Sinner


	2. Chapter 2

_"Kenapa kau bilang pada orang tuaku kalau kau akan bertahan?!" Sasuke menatap sengit Hinata, gadis yang tengah duduk di tepian tempat tidur itu hanya dapat menatap sekilas iris Sasuke yang berkilat marah, lalu ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya._

 _"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, aku akan lakukan apapun asal kita tetap bersama. Kenapa kau tidak mau mencoba menyukaiku?" cicit Hinata lirih, menahan sakit hati yang menyesakkan dadanya._

 _Sasuke menghela nafas, ia terlihat frustasi._

 _"Lepaskan aku Hinata, kita berdua tahu bahwa aku hanya mencintai Sakura. Kalau kau mencintaiku, bisakah kau melepaskanku agar aku bahagia?"_

 _Tubuh Hinata menegang, membenarkan ucapan Sasuke dalam hati. Namun gadis itu menggeleng cepat. "Aku ingin egois Sasuke, aku ingin memilikimu."_

 _Sasuke mendengus, ia tidak suka diklaim seperti ini. Meski dirinya adalah suami sah Hinata, ada wanita lain yang merajai hatinya semenjak dulu._

 _"Maka jangan harap aku akan mencintaimu dengan keegoisanmu itu!"_

"Hah?!"

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya, lagi-lagi mimpi buruk mengenai mantan istrinya itu kembali menghantui Sasuke. Tubuhnya berkeringat, padahal AC kamarnya menyala.

Hampir setiap malam mimpi mengenai istrinya datang. Membawa ke permukaan memori yang tak ingin Sasuke ingat.

 _"Aku hamil, Sasuke..."_

 _Sakura hamil, dan wanita itu datang kepadanya dan Hinata._

 _"Ne Sasuke..." Hinata menatapnya dan Sakura. "Ayo kita bercerai..."_

Sasuke mengusap mukanya dengan kedua tangan. Mengingat wajah Hinata hari itu, wanita itu menatapnya datar. Hanya dalam waktu seminggu mereka telah sah berpisah.

 _"Sampai jumpa Sasuke..."_

"Tidak..." Sasuke berbisik. "Maafkan aku, Hinata..."

Sedangkan jauh di belahan bumi lainnya, Madara tengah berbahagia. Hari ini, ia akan melepaskan status dudanya dan kembali menjadi lelaki yang beristri.

Ia berdiri di altar, menanti calon istrinya. Penampilannya tampak gagah dengan setelah tuxedo berwarna silver, putrinya yang cantik berdandan seperti peri dari dunia dongeng dan duduk di kursi paling depan, menatap ayahnya takjub.

Pintu gereja terbuka, tampak seorang wanita yang digandeng seorang pria beriris perak masuk. Ia memakai gaun berlengan panjang, dengan model marmaid. Tubuhnya terbungkus dengan indah, tak lupa veil dan tiara menghias rambut indigonya yang digelung, sebuket bunga lili digenggam si wanita yang akan menjadi Ratu satu malam.

Iris sehitam arang itu saling menatap dengan iris perak si calon istri. Wajah calon istrinya, Hinata Hyuuga tampak merona.

"Kupercayakan putriku padamu, jangan kecewakan aku."

Madara menyambut tangan Hinata, tersenyum pada ayah mertuanya. "Ya, saya akan menjaganya sepenuh hati."

.

.

.

"Madara akan pulang ke Jepang seminggu lagi." Ucap Mikoto setelah menutup telepon dari Madara.

"Apa cukup berbulan madu hanya seminggu?" tanya Fugaku.

Istrinya hanya melempar senyum penuh arti. "Dia juga harus tetap bekerja. Itachi juga kewalahan karena harus mengambil alih Perusahaan yang ditinggalkan Madara-kun."

Fugaku mengangguk membenarkan. "Lalu, dia tak bilang apa pun lagi?"

"Kita diundang ke kediamannya."

.

.

"Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke melirik pada sekretarisnya Karin Uzumaki. Wanita nyentrik dengan rambut merahnya itu tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Ada apa Karin?" Sasuke memilih untuk melanjutkan laporannya. Matanya kembali fokus pada layar komputer.

"Satu jam lagi anda harus sampai ke kantor Hyuuga Neji."

Sasuke menghentikan jemarinya untuk mengetik, tertahan di udara.

Mendengar marga Hyuuga selalu mampu menyedot habis kewarasannya.

Neji. Kakak Hinata yang sangat over protective. Sasuke masih dapat mengingat bagaimana murkanya Neji karena Sasuke telah menyakiti Hinata. Lebih parah daripada pukulan dari ayahnya.

Selama satu bulan ia harus dirawat karena tulang rusuk yang retak.

Ini pertemuan pertama mereka setelah sekian lama. Sasuke hanya berharap kalau Neji dapat mengendalikan dirinya. Ini bisnis. Jadi mereka harus mengenyampingkan urusan pribadi.

"Baiklah, ayo."

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki gedung, hatinya berdebar ketika ia menyapu seisi ruangan dan lorong yang ia lewati. Mungkin saja ia akan bertemu dengan mantan istrinya di sini. Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu dan mereka tidak pernah saling bertemu.

Bagusnya meski rumah tangga dirinya dan Hinata hancur, kerja sama perusahaan dan persahabatan Fugaku dan Hiashi masih berjalan baik. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Neji jelas tidak baik sejak awal, apalagi sekarang.

Sasuke sedikit merasa tidak nyaman, semua karyawan di sini memandanginya sinis. Tentu saja, mereka pasti sangat membencinya setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Bos mereka.

"Masih setengah jam lagi, dan sekretaris Hyuuga-san bilang Neji-san masih ada di ruang rapat. Anda mau menunggu Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke mengangguk, ia memilih pergi ke cafetaria.

Sasuke duduk menyendiri di pojokan cafe, menatap pada luar jendela yang menyuguhkan pemandangan taman bunga mawar yang cantik.

Segelas teh hitam, dan sepotong kue tiramisu. Dua kombinasi cemilan sore yang selalu dibuatkan Hinata untuknya dulu. Sepotong kue telah masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Seperti nostalgia, tapi buatan Hinata tetap lebih enak dari ini.

'Gyut'

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan, hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah seorang anak lelaki yang menarik ujung jas Sasuke.

Sasuke terpana. Dia anak lelaki berumur sekitar mungkin dua tahun. Pipinya gembil dan memerah, rambutnya sehitam iris matanya. Si anak yang berbalut pakaian pelaut tersenyum, mengingatkannya akan senyum seseorang.

Tangan Sasuke hendak meraih anak kecil itu sebelum sosok yang dikenalnya mendekat dengan nafas terengah.

"Shuu-chan!" Gadis bercepol dua itu langsung membawa si bocah dalam gendongan. "Jangan berlarian dan meninggalkan bibi, ya."

"Tenten." Sasuke menyapa. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak suka pada Tenten ketika melihatnya menggendong bocah itu.

"Ah, Sasuke-san. Sedang apa di sini?" Wajah Tenten terlihat panik.

"Menunggu Neji. Dia siapa? Anakmu?"

Tenten sedikit terkekeh. "Dia anak temanku."

"Begitu?"

"Ya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Sasuke hanya membalas sekenanya.

Mata Sasuke tidak melepaskan sosok bocah lelaki bernama Shuu itu dari jangkauannya. Shuu terus memandanginya di balik punggung Tenten. Melambaikan tangan mungilnya, dan memberikan senyuman yang lucu.

Tanpa sadar senyuman Sasuke merekah, ikut membalas lambaian Shuu.

.

.

.

Tenten segera menaruh Shuu di kursi sofa di ruangan Neji. Ia menatap Shuu dengan pandangan sayu.

"Kau kenal siapa paman itu Shuu?"

Dengan wajah polosnya Shuu hanya menatap Tenten tak mengerti.

"Ma... ma..." Tangan Shuu menggapai-gapai pada Tenten.

"Kau lapar sayang?" Tenten mengelus sayang surai hitam Shuu. "Sebaiknya kita pulang lebih awal, sudah waktunya tidur siang juga." Tenten langsung meraih tubuh Shuu di pelukan. Mengambil tas besar berisi keperluan Shuu dan segera meninggalkan gedung.

.

.

.

Atmosfer terasa berat dan kaku ketika dua orang besar itu saling bertemu. Karin meneguk salivanya gugup, dalam hati wanita itu merutuk karena harus berada di satu ruangan yang sama antara Neji dan Sasuke.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Hyuuga-san." Karin mencoba untuk memecahkan suasana, tapi ia malah menerima lirikan tajam dari Neji.

"Tidak usah basa-basi, mana surat-suratnya?" Neji berseru di kursi direktur miliknya. Lalu Sasuke duduk di kursi kosong di hadapan Neji. Menyerahkan dokumen perjanjian yang harus mereka sepakati.

Neji menerima dokumen itu, membacanya dengan seksama.

"Aku tadi melihat Tenten dengan seorang anak, dia siapa?"

Tubuh Neji mendadak tegang, ia menatap tak suka pada Sasuke.

"Dia anak temannya Tenten, mereka harus pergi dan tidak bisa membawanya." Neji melirik Sasuke, berharap bahwa lelaki itu tak menyadari kegundahan Neji.

"Dia menggemaskan." Sasuke sedikit melengkungkan senyuman.

"Ya," Neji tampak tak tertarik. "Ah, Uchiha aku keberatan dengan pasal yang ini, dan ini." Neji menunjuk beberapa bulir kalimat dalam dokumen itu. "Tolong revisi."

.

.

.

.

Sampai di rumah, Sasuke melihat Ayah, Ibu dan Kakaknya sudah rapi, melayangkan sebuah senyuman.

"Kami harus pergi, dan kau juga."

Sasuke yang lelah segera menggeleng, sudah cukup dengan dirinya yang kerepotan menangani Neji tadi. Ia hanya ingin segera berendam air panas dan tidur.

"Pamanmu mengundang kita untuk makan malam, kita harus beramah-tamah pada istri barunya. Bukankah kau juga penasaran Sasuke?" Sang ibu membujuk.

Dalam hati Sasuke membenarkan, wanita mana yang kali ini sedang merauk uang Paman kayanya itu. Jadi dengan enteng Sasuke menyetujui.

Keluarga Sasuke datang dan disambut dengan baik, Kakashi yang merupakan tangan kanan Madara mengawal mereka ke ruang makan.

Ternyata Mikoto bertemu dengan beberapa teman Madara juga, namun wajah yang ditunjukkan para tamu lainnya membuat Mikoto mengerutkan alis, entah apa yang salah. Jamuan makan malam ini terbilang cukup ramai, disuguhi dengan pemain musik. Khusus tamu rekan bisnis dan sahabat, mereka menikmati pesta kebun, sedangkan keluarga inti dijamu di ruang utama.

Mereka duduk menunggu di meja makan. Santapan mewah tersedia, namun mereka benar-benar tidak sabar bertemu dengan Madara dan istri barunya.

Mafuyu yang mengenakan gaun berwarna kuning cerah menghampiri Mikoto, seorang anak lelaki berjalan di sisinya.

"Mifu-chan, siapa ini?" Wajah Mikoto terlihat senang, menepuk puncak kepala dua bocah itu.

"Adik Mifuyu!" Mifuyu tersenyum riang.

Sedangkan Sasuke memperhatikan bocah yang memakai setelan tuksedo dan dasi kupu-kupu. Sasuke mengenalnya, dia bocah yang dibawa Tenten pagi ini.

"Ini Shuu Uchiha, adik Mafuyu yang tampan!"

Si bocah gembul hanya tersenyum, terus mengikuti kakak perempuannya.

"Maaf menunggu lama."

Suara tegas Madara mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari Mafuyu dan Shuu, lalu mereka semua membeku, melihat sosok wanita yang tengah tersenyum lembut menyapa mereka.

"Ini istriku, Hinata Uchiha." Madara memperkenalkan.

"Kita bertemu lagi." Hinata hanya menyapa sekilas.

"Hi-Hinata-chan?" Mata Mikoto berkaca-kaca, sedangkan para pria lainnya menatap tak percaya.

"I-inikah... kenapa kau tak mau kami tahu siapa calon istrimu?" Fugaku berbicara pelan, lalu ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke. Sang putra nampak mengeraskan rahang, matanya bersinar penuh amarah.

"Ma-ma..." Shuu menarik sisi gaun hitam milik Hinata, dengan lembut dan anggun Hinata membawa Shuu dalam pelukan serta gendongan Hinata. Wanita cantik itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Shuu.

"Ayo kita tidur." Hinata tersenyum, dan mengajak serta Mafuyu. "Maaf, sepertinya saya harus undur diri lebih awal." Hinata segera beranjak berlalu.

"Tolong jelaskan ini, Paman!" Kali ini Sasuke yang membuka suara, menatap bengis pada Madara.

 **TBC**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Ahhirnya up... Sebelumnya terima kasih pada pendukung tulisanku yg abal-abal ini, jadi aku cukup bersemangat untuk melanjutkan. Setelah ini aku akan sedikit curhat hahah**

 **Aku agak berat menulis chapter ini. Apakah ini terlalu terburu-buru? Mohon kritik saran dan vote nya ya? akan sangat berarti dan pemacu menulisku... dadah~~~😁**


End file.
